Let Chaos Reign: Family
by Titled Heart
Summary: Logan spoke softly, biting his bottom lip as he tried to find the words that he knew would break the blonde's heart all over again. "Baby, your mom and sister are here, but...I can't...you can't see them. I'm sorry." AU Kogan


_Ah...hi? I know I went pretty MIA for a few months there, but drama tends to do that. I think this is the first thing I've touched in terms of writing in the past three months or so. In case nobody has read my profile (which...I can't blame anyone for not reading it, I don't read them...) JSaS is on hold until Jakii decides to finish it. I can't write it anymore, and I hate that, but it's just not going to happen. I was going to post an author's note, but I hate those so I didn't do it. :P _

_This was just a really quick thing I wanted to finish considering all the plans I had had for this universe to begin with. Yeah...see what planning gets me?_

_And now I am off to try and get ready for work while trying to figure out an actual time I can get to the post office to send Jakii's present...and make more plans for my perfect baby with my baby daddy, Jared. They're both amazing people who have been trying to get me back on track with things. And Jared still owes me my own birthday story. XD_

_Thanks for all of you guys sticking with me, sorry if this one isn't as great as the others were...it was quick..._

* * *

><p>Logan sighed contently as he tucked a little bit of blonde hair behind an ear. Kendall grinned lethargically at him, his green eyes sparkling. Logan was absolutely certain he had never been so happy in his entire existence.<p>

He had never felt so _free_ with another being. It had only been a week since Kendall had made the Underworld _their_ home, but he knew he would never tire of having his lover with him. Kendall made his whole world better.

Kendall groaned as Logan's fingernails scraped against his scalp, his eyes sliding closed in obvious pleasure.

"So, anymore questions you need to ask?" Logan grinned at his soul mate, teasing him. "I swear the only way I'm able to shut you up is by seducing you!" Kendall laughed at him before shrugging, a light blush on his face.

"I'll let you know later when I can think straight again." He slung his leg up and over Logan's hip, pulling them closer together.

Logan groaned as their skin slid together. "It may be a little while then." He mumbled before rolling on top of his smirking blonde lover.

XOXOX

When later finally came, Logan almost wished it hadn't.

He had been in his work room when the blonde knocked on the door, hesitating in the doorway. Logan watched him fidget with his fingers.

That made the brunette pause completely. Kendall had been with him for over a year, and the only time he had ever shown any hesitation was the first time he had asked Logan to stay the night. But they were together for eternity now, why would the blonde be acting shy now?

"What's wrong, Kendall?" He finally asked, motioning for the blonde to come in the room with his hand.

"I just figured out another question I wanted to ask you." Kendall murmured as he slowly made his way to his love, sitting on a chair that conjured itself out of nowhere and continuing to fidget with various things.

Logan watched him for a moment, waiting for him to continue. He realized it wasn't going to happen, he patted Kendall on the knee encouragingly. "I'm not going to bite, you know?" He teased, his lips pulling into a smug grin as he thought about his own words. "Well...not unless you want me to."

Kendall's lips quirked for a moment and he seemed to relax minutely. "Well, I just figured, you are in charge of all the souls who die." Logan nodded softly, his eyebrows coming together as he studied his lover. "And well, I just wondered if my mom...or my sister..."

Logan's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he understood what Kendall was asking. He wanted to see his mom and sister. His lover was still hurting over losing his only family. "Kendall." Logan spoke softly, biting his bottom lip as he tried to find the words that he knew would break the blonde's heart all over again. "Baby, your mom and sister are here, but...I can't...you can't see them. I'm sorry."

Kendall seemed to deflate completely, his mouth forming a tight line as he nodded and began walking away without another word. Logan caught his hand before he could get too far away and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Kendall, they've moved on. I can't bring them back, or they could possibly never find their way back to their 'heaven'. You know I would do anything for you, but I can't run the risk of them remaining in purgatory for forever."

The blonde gave him that same tight-lipped smile, leaning down to kiss Logan's cheek. "I understand." Then he was gone.

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. He really hated upsetting Kendall, especially with them still learning each other.

He heard a scream resonate from his little fountain and his heart clenched for the new soul to join his realm to await their placement.

Then he grinned.

XOXOX

Later that night, he was pulling a very sullen blonde hero behind him into the work room. Kendall was very adamant about not even getting out of bed for the rest of the day or night (not that the two times of the day were that distinguishable where they were). But he indulged Logan to the best of his abilities, despite his more than somber mood.

Logan pulled him up to the little fountain that glowed to the side of the room and gently placed Kendall's hands on the lip of it. The blonde looked at him questioningly, them not having said more than a handful of words to each other since the debacle earlier. The brunette just waved at him to look into the fountain, a self-pleased smile on his face.

Kendall looked into the swirling waters and gasped. Because there was his mother and sister, hugging each other and looking extremely content together. Their lips were moving very quickly as they talked to each other excitedly before hugging each other once again.

"I still refuse to pull them out of their nirvana, and I assume you'd rather not do that as well. Especially seeing as how they just found each other." Logan toed at the bottom edge of his desk, biting his lip as he watched Kendall's awed expression. "But this way you get to see them again. And you can always check on them whenever you want. I would just rather you not do it every moment of every day. You could waste away holding onto something like that forever." His dark eyes blazed at the thought, a frown covering his face. "And I love you too much to allow that to ever happen to you." The possessiveness and power clearly ringing out in his tone.

Kendall snapped his jaw closed and gulped, his heart about full to burst with the love he felt for this selfless god.

"Thank you." It was all he could manage with his hoarse voice. Then he reached out to wrap the shorter being into the folds of his arms, hugging him close. "Thank you." He took one last look at the two most important women he had ever had in his life before pulling his lover out of the room.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at him, glancing behind him for a brief moment. "Kendall? I figured you'd want to stay a little longer."

Kendall just shook his head and didn't say another word until they were in their bedroom and he was throwing the god up onto the satin sheets, earning a squeak. He smirked. Oh, if only everyone knew the sounds he could get this _god_ to make, nobody would ever be afraid of 'Hades' ever again.

"I need to thank you properly." Was his only explanation before he covered the smaller body with his own.


End file.
